A Magical Accident
by BeautifulLie92
Summary: After experimenting with a spell she created, Luna has a big accident that sets her on a crazy journey with her best friend. LunaxGinny. Femslash, futa, lemons.


***Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters. J. K Rowling owns everything. I own nothing!***

This is something I've been working on for a while. Will mainly be Luna and Ginny with other girls. Will take suggestions and ideas, but no male characters. Please let me know what you think.

 **Warning: The following contains futa, lemons, and lots of lesbian sex. If you are not into that, then don't read it!**

* * *

A Magical Accident

Ch. 1 Experiments

* * *

" _Mutto Nervus"_ Luna Lovegood said flicking her wand at the pink toad. Nothing happened which caused Luna to frown. Surely this is what the spell needed. She looked around the Ravenclaw girl's room to make sure no one else was coming in and tried the spell again. It was dinner time, so all of her roommates would be down at dinner. She would often come up into the room to practice her experimental spells when she knew no one would be around to bother her… or report her. Her spells weren't necessarily what one would consider "legal", or at least the Ministry of Magic didn't. The toad was hers, but she kept it hidden away so no one would ever see that she was practicing illegal spells on it. The pink shade was from a previous experiment, and she had yet to find a way to reverse it.

She shook herself and raised her wand " _Mutto Ner.."_ she started to say but then the door to the room started to open and she quickly pushed her wand down her skirt on instinct but wasn't able to stop the rest of the word from coming out of her mouth. " _Vus."_ With that she passed out face down on her bed while the toad hopped away. Two Ravenclaw girls walked in and saw Luna passed out on her bed.

"Is Lunny alright?" the first one asked.

"Nah, she probably just cursed herself into unconsciousness again. She'll be fine. If she is still laying there by morning, we'll tell Professor Flitwick."

The two left the room and Luna groggily woke up. "What happened?" she said dazed. Then suddenly she felt something weird. She put her hand up her skirt, and felt something.

"Well, that can't be good."

Ginny rubbed her eyes. All of this studying made her tired, and her brain was so foggy, she was sure she read the same sentence three times. She felt like she had been in the library for forever, but her watch said it was only a few hours. Suddenly, she felt someone close behind her.

"Ginny," a voice whispered into her ear, "I need your help."

Ginny turned around to see a very pale faced Luna looking around the library nervously standing right behind her.

"Luna, is it important? I have a lot of studying to do."

"Yes, I need to show you something. Now."

Ginny sighed. Who knows what Luna had gotten herself into. Luna was so rarely in a rush, so that Ginny knew whatever it was had to be important. "Ok fine," she said as shed shoved her books into her bag, "what's up?"

"Not here," said Luna nervously, before grabbing Ginny's wrist and pulled her out of the library. She looked around the corridor before opening up a door. "In here," she said pushing Ginny through the doorway.

"Luna? This is a broom closet." Ginny said extremely confused. However, Luna wasn't listening. She turned on the light and closed and locked the door. "Ok, what's the emergency?"

"Uhm, this" Luna said before swiftly pulling down her skirt and panties.

Ginny stared. "Wow" she finally stammered.

Before her stood Luna's naked lower half. She had surprisingly long stocking covered legs that went up to her pussy and wildly unkempt blond hair. But right above it almost hiding her pussy, were two large testicles and a long ten-inch dick.

"I had a bit of an accident." Luna said nervously.

"I'll say. More like a big accident" Ginny giggled.

"Ginny, I need help."

"Luna, I know you do. I was just making a joke. Don't worry, we'll go to Hermione and get her help. She is very discreet and won't tell anyone. But tonight she is overseeing dentitions, so we'll have to wait until morning."

"Ok, good." Luna said finally calming down.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was trying to turn my toad into a male, and something happened, and I woke up on my bed with, with this thing."

"Penis," Ginny said still staring and smiling at it, "Cock, or dick. You don't have to call it a thing. So have you played with it yet?"

"Ginny! No! I came straight to you. Besides, I'm um… not familiar… in that field"

"Not in that field, but in others.." Ginny smiled. Both girls remembered three years before when they were just third years in the midst puberty, and had experimented with each other. Ginny walked towards Luna until she was in very close to her. "I'm very experienced in all fields."

With that Ginny kissed Luna. Luna hesitated, but then kissed back, their tongues meeting. Ginny reached down, and felt Luna's penis. "Looks like its's getting excited," Ginny said breaking away, "Let's see if we can get it even more excited."

Luna stood flushed and breathing heavily as she watched Ginny slowly unbutton her shirt to reveal her beautiful athletic body gained by all her Quidditch practices: her surprisingly muscular arms, her toned, flat stomach with her pierced belly button: a crimson gem with a small gold broomstick dangling from it, and the main attraction, two large breasts held in a black D cup bra. And then she slowly and teasingly slid her skirt down to show her long toned legs and a black thong. Luna's heart rate started going up and she felt her penis starting to rising as well. Ginny noticed and smiled, turning around to give Luna a view of her perfect ass. She slowly pulled down the back her thong to reveal her asshole and then turned back around. Her hands went behind her back as she unhooked her bra, and pulled it off. Her tits immediately burst from their constraints and revealed her two nipples pierced with small gold rings. She then slid the rest of her thong down to show her shaven pussy that was already wet with anticipation. Luna's penis became so hard, that it almost hurt.

Naked, except for her stockings, Ginny walked back over to Luna and kissed her deeply again. "Let's get you more comfortable before we begin" she said, running her hands down Luna's shirt before unbuttoning it. She then pulled it off and looked down at Luna's flushed chest. Her boobs were not quite as big as hers, but they were still solid C cups. She slipped her arms around Luna and swiftly unhooked her bra. She kissed Luna again, pressing their chests together, and feeling Luna's large hard penis against her pussy, before moving down to Luna's chest. She put her mouth around one nipple, licking it until it became hard, and then switching to the other one. She then gave small kisses down Luna's stomach and licked her belly button, before coming face to face with the rock hard cock. She kissed the tip and then began giving it small kisses all over. She then popped one testicle into her mouth sucking on it, before switching to the other one. She could hear Luna moaning softly. Grinning, she licked the bottom up to the tip before putting the entire penis into her mouth. Slowly she began sucking, one hand groping Luna's balls and the other reaching up to grab Luna's breast. Luna started moaning even more as she gripped the back of Ginny's head while feeling sensations that she had never dreamed. Hearing the moans, Ginny increased her rhythm, and then slipped one of her fingers into Luna's soaking we pussy, moving it in and out as she rubbed her clit with her thumb.

Luna had never experienced such pleasure before. She gripped the back of Ginny's head harder with one hand as she began to squeeze one of her nipples and she moaned out loud. Then she felt something in her cock slowly and then quickly and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she experienced a mind crushing orgasm. As she came down from her high, she saw Ginny coming up, swallowing something while cum ran down her chin.

"Did, did I do that?" Luna asked, barely able to stand.

"Yes, and it is delicious. I've never met someone cum with that big of a load. What a taste?" Ginny said offering her chin to Luna. Luna quickly licked her own cum off Ginny's chin before kissing Ginny and tasting her cum on Ginny's tongue and in her mouth. They kissed for a long time, their tongues exploring each other's mouths while pressing their tits together and gripping each other's asses. Soon, Luna's cock began hardening again, lifting itself and pressing into Ginny's stomach. Luna broke off and looked down.

"I'm sorry Ginny. It seems to have a mind of its own."

"No, that's a good thing. I was wanting it to do that." Ginny said smiling before bending down and picking up her wand. She waved it and a mattress suddenly appeared in the small broom closet. Ginny laid down on it and spread her legs open to show her bare, dripping pussy. "Come, I need you to fuck me. I need you to fuck my brains out and fill me up with all that cum."

Luna however stayed where she was standing. "I, I" she said nervously, "I don't know how."

"That's fine, I can teach you. I'm told I'm a good teacher." Ginny rolled over and patted the mattress, "Come, lay here."

Obeying, Luna laid on her back with her cock pointing to the ceiling. Ginny swung her leg over her so that she was straddling Luna with her pussy dripping onto Luna's cock which was dripping precum. Slowly, she sank onto the cock until it filled her up.

"Holy Shit!" She exclaimed, "This is seriously the biggest dick I've ever had in me."

Luna didn't know whether to be proud or embarrassed. Ginny grabbed Luna's hands and placed them on her hands as she began to swivel her sips around and lightly move up and down. Luna loved her blow job, but this felt even better with Ginny's pussy being incredibly tight, plus she had the added bonus of watching Ginny's beautiful pierced nipples. Ginny then began to bounce faster on Luna's cock wile grabbing her own breasts and fondling them. She then moved Luna's hands to her breasts to allow Luna to let them fill her hands while Ginny put her hands on the floor to steady herself while bouncing harder.

"Fuck," she moaned, "Flip me over."

"What?"

"Flip me over and fuck me." Ginny demanded.

Luna obeyed and grabbed Ginny's waist and flipped them so that Ginny was laying on her back and Luna was kneeling with her cock still in Ginny's pussy and Ginny's legs wrapped around her.

"Now," Ginny said, "Start thrusting hard into me."

Luna began thrusting slowly and gently, not sure how hard was too hard.

"Faster, harder!" Ginny screamed, "Fuck me!"

Luna began thrusting harder and faster into Ginny and like the way it felt. Ginny did to as she began moaning.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCKING SHIT!" she screamed and moaned. Soon Luna's cock hit her in just the right place that she climaxed and grabbed her breasts.

"It's happening again," Luna said out loud but mostly to herself as she exploded inside of Ginny's pussy filling her up with her cum. As she pulled out, her cock was still dripping and cum was dripping out of Ginny. Not sure what else to do, Luna quickly licked it up and then licked the excess cum coming out of Ginny.

"Mmmm. Good girl." Ginny said smiling and looking at Luna. "You see, this isn't that bad after all."


End file.
